


Wild Dog & His Raggedy Bone

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: Santa Thongs vs. Elf Jockstraps [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Rene Ramirez, Christmas Smut, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Interracial Relationship, Jock Straps, M/M, Rare Pairings, Riding, Rimming, Top!Rory Regan, Topping from the Bottom, Underwear, Underwear Kink, holiday smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Rene and Rory have been secretly dating for a little while now, and Rene has been looking for a good holiday present to surprise Rory with.  When he finds a set of underwear consisting of an Elf Jockstrap and Santa Thong he thinks somehow his Jewish boyfriend might appreciate something different, but in the same vein.





	

          “When you said you wanted to spice things up in the bedroom somehow I was expecting something a bit different…” Rory stated, lips quirking into a smile as he stared down at the garish green, elf jockstrap Rene was wearing.

          Rene cocked his head to the side, smirking at him.  “So, you don’t like it?”

          “Well, I didn’t say that…  I guess I was just worried you meant like, me tying you up as Ragman again.”

          That startled a laugh out of Rene, having him walk a bit closer to Rory.  They’d only been together a little while, no one on the team even knew.  Well, they hadn’t told anyone at least, but Rory was fairly certain someone knew considering how they were always in each other’s business.  He guessed having vigilante detectives and hackers as your closest friends wasn’t very conducive to a true private life.

          “Trust me; I’m not going to do that again.  Our very brief foray into bondage was an interesting memory, but not one I want to relive.  Besides, after Oliver gave us that last ‘this is how to escape being kidnapped’ test I’d rather not be bound and gagged again.”  Rene’s voice had dipped lower as he mimicked Oliver’s gruffer Arrow voice and it made Rory smile in that lighthearted way Rene always made him feel.

          Rory nodded, letting one hand smooth down Rene’s chest, tracing the faint line of scars he found there, down to his treasure trail that lead to that ridiculous green jockstrap.  “I’m sorry, I just don’t think I can keep a straight face with you wearing these,” Rory told him, cracking up again.

          “That’s alright, I wasn’t planning on anything being straight about tonight,” Rene answered back with a grin, licking his lips as he eyed Rory up and down.  “Besides, that just means we should even the odds, don’t you think?”

          His eyes had rolled at that terrible pun, but he was still grinning as he looked at his boyfriend.  “I’m not wearing an elf jockstrap.  I don’t even celebrate Christmas, Jewish remember?”

          “Yo se, you se, callate,” Rene spat, waving the objection away as he turned, giving Rory an excellent view of his tight ass outlined by the green and white straps of the jock, and grabbed a bag to hand to him.  “Go, put it on.”

          With a groan Rory accepted the little black bag, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.  “If this is like, a Santa thong or something I’m not wearing it,” he yelled from the other side of the door and Rene laughed.

          “That was what came in the set, but when I told them my boyfriend was Jewish they suggested something a little more fitting,” Rene called back, still chuckling as he waited expectantly.  When Rory finally emerged he leered at him, giving a wolf whistle.

          Despite the fact that his boyfriend had definitely seen him naked before, Rory was flushing from his cheeks all the way down to his chest.  “I cannot believe I’m wearing these,” he said, trying to use his hands to cover the skin that his jockstrap was displaying.  All around it were tiny dreidels, the background bright blue and yellow.  Around the back were long, thin bands that held his ass up, making it appear even more pert than usual.

          Walking closer Rene smirked, slowly gripping both of Rory’s wrists and pulling them away.  “I’ve seen your cock; I think showing a bit of your hips and thighs isn’t going to be a big deal papi.”

          “Why does it feel so embarrassing then?” Rory complained, pouting a bit.

          “Do you really not like them?  If so you can take them off.  And I don’t just mean sex, I mean I’ll just throw them away if it’s bad or-“

          “No!  No, I…  It’s really sweet actually.  I’m just not used to wearing anything so revealing.  I mean you have lots of very, very nice underwear and I’m more of a…”

          “A boxers and briefs kind of guy.  I know.  I just thought my sexy man deserved some sexy underwear.  And if the holidays are an excuse to buy presents and novelty underwear, well, who can blame me, huh?”  Rene was looking at him so softly, even if his hands were resting on Rory’s hips, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into the skin.

          Rory bit his lips, little tingles of pleasure spreading warmth throughout his body at the other’s touch.  “So.  Do they look good?”

          “Very good,” Rene answered, taking Rory’s hand and leading him towards the bed.

          They were in Rory’s apartment, which was nicer than some of the places he’d been hanging out before.  The furniture was all polished wood, or imitation anyway and there was a nice queen size bed that easily fit them both.  The sheets were soft, blankets pulled back as Rene knew what was going to be happening soon.

          With a quick push, Rene had Rory on his back on the bed, staring up at him from where he was propped up on his elbows.

          “Care to join me, or are you just going to stare?” Rory said, trying to get into it now that things were heating up.

          “Oh, I’m definitely going to join you, don’t worry about that,” Rene countered, climbing atop the taller man and kissing him.  Their lips met quickly, but not forcefully, no clacking of teeth or bruising of tender flesh.  This was all practiced ease and passionate fire.  When Rene asked for entrance, tongue circling Rory’s lips, he received it, practically swallowing the moans right from his boyfriend’s mouth.

          Their hips grind in a sensuous slide that has them both worked up in minutes, even if neither can quite tear themselves away from making out to progress much further.  Eventually it becomes too much for Rene whose hand has conveniently dipped lower between them, rubbing at the growing bulge beneath all of those brightly colored dreidels.

          “Rene…” Rory moans out, their lips finally parting as his boyfriend starts to really get him going.  Rene’s lips travel further south, sucking a small mark into the pale flesh of Rory’s neck before moving down to his chest.  His nipples are hard and chest heaving by the time Rene finishes with Rory, but before moving down to the place the man truly wants, Rene moves off him, pulling Rory up the bed. 

          “Come on, I can’t wait any longer, I need it,” he says, breathless, and Rory knows exactly what it is Rene needs as the man maneuvers around the bed, turning around and kneeling above his chest.

          If anyone knew they were a couple, they’d be likely to think Rene was the more aggressive one, and in that they wouldn’t be the least bit wrong.  The real difference would be if they figured that aggressiveness translated into Rene being the top, which he certainly was not.  Sure, they’d tried it before, but Rene had found he’d much rather bottom than anything else. 

          That wasn’t to say that Rory was particularly in control when they had sex though, what with Rene being just as wild and headstrong in bed as anywhere else.  Sometimes Rory wondered if maybe he should consider himself the one getting fucked, even if it was his cock inside Rene’s ass.

          For now though none of that mattered as Rene moved backwards, kneeling above him, and Rory got to work, arching his head up to lick and lave over his boyfriend’s eager hole.  The whimpers and moans that the other man let out were always such a stirring reward for doing this, his hands slipping beneath the bands of the jock to hold Rene in place so he didn’t writhe too much.

          After a little while Rene knew he needed to press further, and as he felt Rory’s tongue starting to breach him he tugged the man’s jock down below his balls, watching that pretty cock stand at attention.  The first time they’d had sex both had spent a good few minutes just admiring the other’s penis, the differences in size, shape, color, and most different of all, Rory being circumcised and Rene being uncut. 

          Rene was far too horny to tease his boyfriend, so he kissed the glistening tip, letting his lips part and slowly slide down the other’s slender cock.  What Rory might have lacked in girth, he more than made up for in length, whereas Rene was quite the opposite, shorter, but much thicker than his boyfriend.  That had made for some difficult first times attempting to take all of him down, but Rene had gotten the hang of it and was able to suck Rory down easily, earning a strangled moan from the other man. 

          “Like that papi?” he teased as he popped off, stroking the man’s cock and watching pre-cum gush from his slit.  Rene didn’t hesitate to lick it up, slicking his shaft with saliva.  He didn’t bother with his own cock yet, even if it was hard and drooling in his jock.  He’d have time for that once he was sitting on Rory’s pretty length.

          While Rene was busy with Rory’s member, Rory began to slowly work two fingers into his boyfriend’s tight entrance.  It wasn’t that hard since they’d hooked up last night as well, but it was still a bit of a stretch, which thankfully Rene enjoyed.  After a few minutes of that, both of them moaning low, guttural sounds, Rory patted his boyfriend’s ass to get his attention.  “Think you’re ready babe?”

          “Thought you’d never get done back there,” Rene laughed, quickly spinning around and kissing Rory hard.  They made out for a few minutes, Rene deftly grabbing the bottle of lube from the bedside table and slicking Rory’s cock behind him as they did so.  Once everything was ready he leaned back, rising up just a bit to align the tip before he began the long, slow process of taking his boyfriend to the hilt.

          “No matter how many times we do this…  I always, always forget how long you are,” he laughs, taking gulps of breath to steady himself so he doesn’t just drop down all at once.  That had happened before and while it hadn’t been the worst sexual experience he’d ever had, Rene had needed about five minute to recover before they were able to go again.

          “Didn’t think you had a problem with that?” Rory teases, one hand firm at Rene’s hip, holding him steady, the other trailing up and down his flank, his chest and abs and pecs, caressing in a soothing touch. 

          “I don’t, but every time I think I’m done I reach back and feel another inch left.  MY thighs are always getting a work out,” he laughs, the sound cutting off on a moan as he finally reaches the base, his ass resting against Rory’s hips.  “Fuck…”

          Rory only nods, licking his lips as he stares up at the beautiful sight above him.  Rene always takes a couple minutes to adjust, to let his body accept it all, so that once he starts, eh doesn’t need any more time to acclimatize.  In practice Rory has used this time to tease his man, to work him up in all kinds of different ways and find out what really gets him off the fastest.  His most recent experiment has been fondling Rene’s balls, tugging on them, rolling them in his fingers, anything, but avoiding his cock all together. 

          At first he thought Rene might have a problem with that, but after he’d seen how easy it was to make Rene come just form riding him, it seemed a no brainer that the man could come with that extra bit of stimulation, and he’d been right.

          Tonight though, tonight he had no time for that, simply pulling Rene in for a heated kiss as the man began to slowly rock his hips.  This was always how it started, that glacial, rhythmic grind that would turn into the most intense sex Rory had ever experienced. 

          Rene’s system hadn’t changed much since they’d started all of this.  Once he was seated, rock on Rory’s cock until he found his prostate.  After that he’d leaned back, making sure he kept that glorious dick aligned just right inside him, before rising up and sinking back down.  He’d do that again and again until his body was completely open, and then the real fun would begin.

          “Ready babe?” Rene finally asked, one hand holding onto Rory’s shoulder right below the red mark he’d left there earlier, the other on his chest.  His finger had been scratching at Rory’s nipple with his nail, just the way the man knew got him going.  Once he got the go ahead form his lover he started to fuck himself down on the other’s cock in long strokes, pulling all the way out until just the head remained inside him, before dropping back down.

          It didn’t take long for him to build up speed, the slick slide of Rory’s cock inside him dragging over that delicious bundle of nerves with every thrust.  Rory was meeting him now, pound for pound, hips bucking up, snapping into him at just the right time to drive as deep as possible.  Neither man was quiet, not once they got this far into their night, but Rene was by far the louder one as he panted and cursed, thighs straining with the repetition as he sought his orgasm

          Rory’s balls were already tight, pulled up to his body and right on the edge.  It wouldn’t be the first time he’d cum before Rene, but he tried to hold on until he knew the man was close, both to share in their mutual orgasm, and so that his cock wouldn’t flag while Rene rode him to completion.  “I’m close…  So close Rene,” Rory moaned, eyes dark.

          “Me too.  Just a little, more,” he said, whimpering as he was riding a wave of pleasure, making sure they were both getting everything they wanted out of this.  His hands shot out then, holding Rory’s down as he neared the home stretch “Fuck, fuck!”

          His fingers wrapped Around Rene’s holding them tightly as he saw the other’s face, slick with sweat across his brow.  He wanted to lean up and wipe it away, maybe even lick it up, but held down as he was as Rene took his pleasure he couldn’t do anything but try to hold on for the ride.  When he finally felt that tightness surge around his cock, his eyes blinked open, watching Rene spill over the edge.

          He couldn’t help it that the image of Rene cumming, his face screwed up in that glorious mixture of pleasure, pain, exhaustion and finally relaxation was what did it for him.  Rory was buried deep now, Rene too tired to move much anymore, just rocking on his cock as he rode out his orgasm, and that was how he found his own release, filling up his boyfriend.

          Rene collapsed on top of him after that, both of their jocks ruined.  Rory’s from his own release which was currently leaking out of Rene and down his thighs, onto Rory, and Rene’s from forgetting to pull his cock out and just cumming in his underwear.

          “Fuck me,” Rene whispered, breathing still a bit erratic, even with how good of shape they were both in after all that training.

          “Think I just did,” Rory said after a few seconds, smirking up at his boyfriend.

          “He’s got jokes,” Rene chuckled, hitting Rory on the chest and biting his lip.  “That was just…  Too good.”

          “Yeah, it really was.”

          “Sorry I think I ruined both of our presents,” Rene said, voice about as sheepish and apologetic as it could get, which frankly seemed more feigned to cover up his actual satisfaction.

          “I wouldn’t worry about that, the goal was to spice things up, and that was spicier than whatever that was you served me a couple days ago.”

          “Do not get me started on food; I had to eat like 20 latkes when you were trying out that recipe for Felicity’s little get together.”

          “No one told you that you had to eat them.”

          “You were going to pitch them if I didn’t.  It’s good food, why waste it.”

          “Most of them were burnt...”

          “I didn’t mind, did I?” Rene asked, smiling as he leaned in to kiss Rory.

          “No.  I guess a little imperfection never bothered you all that much.”  Rene had to smile at his own remark, pulling his lover in for another kiss, deeper this time, not as heated as before, but an embrace that left them both wanting more all the same.

          “No, it doesn’t.  No one is perfect, but being here, with you?  That’s about as close to it as I’ve ever felt Rory.”  Rene bit his lips, never one for being too overly sentimental, but that was one of the things loved about orgasm, they could break down even the toughest man’s walls.  And with Rene, that tended to lead to cute little confessions like this.

          “I feel the same.”  They sat like that, staring back at each other, smiling and neither wanting to move for a little while longer.  It was only when they both started to cramp up from the position they finally moved, pulling apart.  Normally they’d have went and washed up, but neither of them had the strength after that intense sex.

          “So…  Sleep?” Rene asked, yawning and tugging his jock back into place, repeating the action with Rory.

          “Yeah,” Rory paused to yawn himself, “We have night duty tomorrow.  WE might as well try to get some rest.”

          “Sure thing.  Night papi,” Rene whispered, leaning in and kissing his boyfriend softly on the lips.

          “Night babe,” came Rory’s reply, smiling as he held his boyfriend in his arms, both of them falling into a deep and restful slumber in minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a criminal lack of these two on here despite how adorable they'd be. I decided to help change that, and this came spewing forth onto the page. I hope you all enjoy it! And I really hope the dreidel jock doesn't offend anyone! I just wanted a way to show off/recognize Rory's Jewish heritage and that seemed the most appropriately iconic thing I could find.
> 
> As always a big thank you to all of my Wonderful Readers for all of the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
